The Draculina's Daughter Part 2
by Vampire from Hell
Summary: New artificial vampires show up at Dracula's Castle, and they easily take over just by using their special little song to hypnotize Alucard and his family. Who can they trust? Can they trust each other? Or will they all turn on each other? (NOT great with summaries *Anime Sweat Drop*!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Humans,**

**This is the sequel to The No Life King's Daughter. I hope that you enjoy, please review and vote. (Which new Hellsing story do you want next?)**

**Damn I have alot of spelling mistakes in the last one! *Facepalm* Grrrrrrrr.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**One Month Later**

I held Seras in my arms as she drank from me, after that night when she drank from the children, she has been terrified, she's had nightmares of that night, it took awhile to finally calm her down. Now, it's just Marcella, Manson, and me that hunts, I bring Seras back a bottle of blood or I give her mine. I heard Seras start to purr as she drank from me, I grinned and petted her hair.

"Take as much as you want, my pet." I purred, I felt her fangs sink in deeper into me, I moaned, getting pleasure from the pain, I became hard, Seras felt it, her hand going to my bulge and rubbing against it. I rested my hand against hers and moaned. "Seras." I heard the doors open to the throne room.

"Father." Marcella said.

"Damn." I growled under my breath, I quickly put my hand over Seras' hand as if nothing was happening, Marcella walked in with her fledging/lover, Manson, her eyes became wide when she saw us and she smirked, obviously knowing what we were doing. I rolled my eyes at her. "What?" I growled at her, glaring at her for the interruption.

"The servants killed one of the females." Marcella said.

"So?" I asked not really caring at all.

"They're starving, they ask your permission to hunt." Marcella said, I waved my hand, my other hand tightly wrapped around Seras' waist as she kept feeding.

"They may, now leave." I ordered still angry, Marcella gave us another smirk, she bowed her head with a chuckle.

"Yes, father." Marcella said, Manson took her hand and they walked out of the room happily, the doors closed behind them. I was so sick of having the problem with just drinking blood, I had to take care of not only Marcella but Manson. Then there was my servants that got blood every so often, and then there was feeding Seras, I didn't mind having to feed her, but sometimes she took to much and I was weak. Other times I'm angry that she can't drink like a normal vampire. I growled when Seras did start to take much, I lightly grabbed her and started to push her back, she fought a little but I finally got her off.

"That's enough, my dear." I purred wiping the blood from her chin as she stared at me with glowing crimson eyes, Seras rested her head on my chest, I went back to petting her hair.

"Alucard...I'm sorry...I take blood from you all the time, I weaken you too much, I'm sorry." Seras whispered, her fingers playing with a strand of my hair. "I promise...that I'll start to drink like every other vampire...I'm sorry." I pulled her closer to her, nuzzling her neck.

"It's alright, my Draculina. I know how you feel when you drink..." I said but she interrupted.

"But I should try...I shouldn't just give up. It's like the blood packs, I couldn't drink them but after awhile I did start to drink them." Seras said, I grinned.

"If you wish to try then you may, tomorrow night I will get a human for you." I whispered in her ear, my lips brushing over her earlobe, she shivered, I chuckled.

"You're not hunting tonight?" Seras asked.

"Nope." I purred.

"Then what..." Seras asked but before she could finish I bit into her neck, soft moans came from her, her hands going to the back of my head, her fingers tangling in my hair, I grinned in her neck, liking the affect I had on her. I purred happily as I tasted her warm powerful blood, I wish that I could taste her virgins blood again but oh well.

* * *

Manson pushed me against a wall, I grinned up at him, he smiled at me, his fangs glinting in the light, I giggled and slowly moved my head up so it was bare for him. With a growl he lifted my hands above my head roughly, I purred happily, he knew how I liked it. His fangs buried deeply into my neck, I let out a loud moan, my arms escaped from his grip, I wrapped them around his neck, I started to pant. I wrapped one of my legs around Manson's leg, I pulled him closer, he grinded himself against me, he withdrew his fangs from my neck and then devoured my lips, our fangs clinking together.

I threw him backwards, he landed on the ground, I landed on top of him, giving him a toothy grin, his hands roamed my body, he then grabbed my wrists roughly and we flipped over, so now I was on the bottom. I raised my knee and rubbed against him, feeling him become harder, I purred. Manson's shadows came to life and they wrapped around my wrists tightly, they lied over my head, Manson tore apart my pants, I wrapped my legs around him and his shadows tied my legs so I couldn't escape.

"Marcella." Manson whispered as his lips brushed over mine, I kissed him hard, my nails digging into my palms.

"Fuck me." I whispered back to him, I really needed him, wanted him, Manson undid his pants, pulled off my panties, and thrusted into me, I arched my back and moaned, Manson pumped in and out of me at a fast pace.

* * *

I withdrew my fangs from Seras' neck, we both looked at the doors, we could hear loud sex moans coming from outside in the hall, Seras sighed.

"They're at it again." Seras said.

"I should put them on leashes." I joked, I turned back to Seras, she smiled down at me with a giggle, I gripped her waist lightly. "Shall we have some fun?"

"Yes please!" Seras said rather fast and too happily, I chuckled at her, the next second our clothes vanished and I was buried deep inside the girl, her head shot back with a silent moan, her hands resting on my chest, her nails scraping along my nipples. I moaned, thrusting up into her, I groped her breast, twisting and pinching her nipples, she gave shivery gasps of delight. I kissed her jugular and neck, she bared it more for me, her arms wrapping around my neck, her fingers playing with strands of my hair again, sending pleasant shivers down my spine.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**I'm sorry that I kept saying I was going to do this one and I never did it...so...here it is! X D**

**I did not expect a lemon to be in the first chapter (I didn't even expect it to be in the story at all) I hope that you enjoyed, please review and vote. (Which new Hellsing story do you want next?)**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review and vote. (Which new Hellsing story do you want next?)**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I awoke with Alucard kissing my neck, I moaned and leaned closer to him, he wrapped his arms around me, I purred.

"Alucard." I whispered.

"Yes?" Alucard purred, as he nuzzled my neck, I didn't say anything but just turned over and curled up into him, he chuckled, giving me a warm smile as his fingers brushed along my bare back that wasn't covered by my white night gown. I closed my eyes and rested my head against his chest, he was so warm, I purred louder. "Sometimes I wonder if I Mated with a cat then with a vampire." Alucard joked.

"Should I be insulted by that?" I asked.

"Are you?" Alucard asked.

"Strangely, no." I said, Alucard chuckled and his embrace tightened, I could smell his blood, my teeth ached to be buried in something, wishing to feel the warm blood on my tongue, I leaned up closer to his neck and went to go bite him.

"No, no." Alucard purred pushing me back, I pouted. "You promised."

"...yes." I muttered, closing my eyes in disappointment, Alucard gripped my chin lightly and tilted it up so I had to look at him, I looked into his burning crimson eyes.

"I'll be back." Alucard whispered and gave me a small kiss on the lips, then he vanished, I stretched and then got out of the coffin, as soon as I arose from the coffin, small flames came to life and lit the candles. I walked over to the window, moon light shining in, it was full moon tonight, it looked so peaceful and nice, I sighed happily and then looked to the ground when I saw movement.

Below was Alucard...and a woman, I watched the two, the female looked like a vampire, her skin pale, long blonde wavy hair going down her back, she wore a white dress. But she didn't look familiar, I don't remember seeing her in the castle, perhaps she's back from visiting somewhere else? The girl gripped the back of his neck, leaned up, and kissed him, I growled angry, I was just about to materialize to them when I saw Alucard wrap his arms around her and pull her closer to him, kissing her harder. Then my anger was lost and instead replaced with anguish, hurt, depression. I was heartbroken, I stepped away from the window with blood tears streaming down my face.

I felt sick to my stomach, it felt like someone just staked me, my love, my Alucard was with another woman, holding her like how he held me, kissing her like how he kissed me. I closed my eyes and covered my mouth, trying to muffle my cries, I shook my head and fell to my knees, I looked up and glared at the window, my breathing heavy and out of control. I materialized to the throne room, seating myself on Alucard's throne, I grabbed the blood wine that was set on the small table near his throne. I drank it up, wishing for the pain to leave, to drown my troubles and pain, but I just cried harder.

Who is she? How long has he been seeing her? Why? Am I not good enough? Do I no longer mean anything to him? Am I a pathetic excuse for a vampire? The image of him holding her and kissing her came back to mind, I cried harder, trying to wipe the tears away with the back of my hand but they were just replaced with even more tears. I took another big gulp of the blood wine, I heard the doors open to the throne room, I looked to see Marcella and Manson enter, both looking worried, I looked away from the two.

"Mother?" Marcella said walking closer to me, she put her hand over mine, I sniffed and looked away from her, not wanting her to see me cry like the pathetic vampire I am. "What's wrong?" I closed my eyes and shook my head, sobs coming from me. "Please, tell me what's wrong." Marcella begged, Marcella then backed away and a warm, gentle hand was placed upon my cheek, I recognized the touch and looked up to see Alucard looking concerned. I jumped off the throne and stepped away from him, I glared up at Alucard, blood tears streaming down my face, the bottle of blood wine clenched in my hand.

"Seras..." Alucard whispered my name.

"Who is she?" I asked, barely in a whisper, Alucard looked confused when I asked him the question.

"Who, my Dracul..." Alucard said but I interrupted him.

"Don't call me that!" I growled, not wanting to hear those words from his mouth. "Who is she?"

"I do not know who you speak of." Alucard said a bit angry, I looked away from him, more tears streaming down my face, why is he lying? Why defend her?

"I saw you, Alucard, I saw how you kissed her, and held her." I said.

"Kissed her?" Alucard growled. "You accuse me of being with another woman?"

"Yes." I hissed looking back up at him, my eyes burning a dark crimson in anger. "Is she your new lover? Do you wish to take her as your new Mate?!" Alucard then slapped me, I fell to the floor, my cheek stinging, the corner of my lip bleeding, the bottle of blood wine shattered, a pool of blood wine under my knees and hands.

"Seras..." Alucard whispered sounding hurt, I looked up at him, his eyes wide and sad as he looked down at me but then his head slowly titled back up as his eyes became blank. Manson looked the same, the two then turned around and started walking out of the room.

* * *

I kissed Seras upon the lips and then vanished, I appeared outside wearing my red Victorian coat, I looked up at the moon but then the night silence started to fill with beautiful music, a woman singing. It was so lovely, but as soon as it began it ended, I heard a small giggle and looked down to see Seras, she was still wearing her white night gown, but her eyes were a sparkling blue, something I haven't seen in years. I grinned down at her.

"Lovely eye color." I purred, she giggled again and then her eyes turned a dark crimson.

"Is that better, _Master?_" Seras purred, she gripped my neck, leaned up, and kissed me, I grinned and pulled her closer, devouring her lips. She pulled out of our embrace with another giggle, she then ran off towards the woods, I smirked and ran after her, but as soon as I entered the woods she was gone. I looked about for her, I then decided to cheat to see where she was, I sent a wave of my power through out the land, I found her in the throne room. I guess that was the end of our game, I sighed annoyed and vanished to the village to fetch my bride something to eat.

When I reappeared in the throne room, I found Seras on the throne crying, Marcella trying to comfort her, and Manson just standing there staring like the idiot he was. I threw down the human that I had for Seras and walked over to her. Why was my Draculina crying?

* * *

Marcella shook me, I looked up at her, tears still streaming down my face.

"Something's wrong." Marcella said, she pulled me up in a standing position, grabbed my arm, and pulled me out into the hall, the males of the castle were all in a daze, wondering towards the front doors, Alucard and Manson disappeared behind the doors.

"What's...happening?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Marcella said, one of the females ran down the stairs towards us.

"Where is everybody going?" Natalie, the female vampire, asked.

"We don't know." I said, we watched as all the men walked out to the open field, the three of us walked out with them curiously, trying to see what was bothering them. Marcella walked up to Alucard and Manson, she clenched Manson's sleeve and pulled on it lightly.

"Manson." Marcella spoke, she looked up at Alucard. "Father." But neither one of them fell out of their daze.

"Alucard." I growled at him but he didn't pay any attention, Natalie hung onto me frightened.

"My Queen, what is happening to them?" Natalie cried out scared.

"I don't know." I said again annoyed.

"Your Queen?" Somebody asked, I looked behind me to see the blonde that Alucard was kissing, I growled at her. "Oh, no. Things are going to be changing around here. She will no longer be your Queen." I knew it, Alucard is having some sort of affair and he's planning to Mate with her, my heart felt like it just shattered.

"Who are you?" I asked, she snickered and walked up closer to us.

"I'm Glinda..." The female said.

"I'm sorry, but you're to late. Your sisters are dead, a house fell on one and the other melted." I joked, Glinda snickered again.

"Honestly, what does he see in you?" Glinda asked.

"I guess that he just doesn't have good taste since he's cheating on me with you." I said glaring at her, Glinda walked up to Alucard and stroked his cheek.

"Right, cheating." Glinda said, she turned around and faced me. "You know the best part?"

"What?" I asked.

"He listens to me." Glinda said, she snapped his fingers and then the men growled at us, their eyes burning a dark crimson as they bared their fangs at us, Natalie grabbed my arm scared as she whined, Marcella hissed in anger, and I just stared wide eyed.

"What the hell have you done to them?" I asked in anger.

"You'll see quite soon, my brother should be here soon." Glinda said.

"There's more of you?" I asked. "Great."

"We will rule." Glinda said, her fangs glinting in the moon light. "Alucard, love, why don't you take these three to the throne room and lock them up there." Alucard stalked over to us, he glared down at me, hatred and anger flashing in his eyes as he stared down at me, he gripped the back of my neck, his nails piercing my skin, I hissed in pain. He grabbed the other two by their hair and pulled us towards the castle, we stepped inside and he threw us into the throne room, his powers locking the doors so we couldn't escape or even use our powers to escape.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**The song the woman sings it's suppose to sound like Saya's song (if you're curious) so you could go to youtube and listen to her song. Just remember that it's not Saya's song but suppose to sound like Saya's song. I hope that you enjoyed, please review and vote. (Which new Hellsing story do you want next?)**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review and vote. (Which new Hellsing story do you want next?)**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I sat on my throne, another bottle of blood wine clenched in my hand, I stared at the floor blankly, sniffing, my eyes a puffy red. Marcella paced as she growled and tried to find away out of the room and Natalie cowered in a corner crying and muttering to herself. I took another gulp from the bottle with another sniff, we were in here for about a few hours, I could still sense Alucard and the others, I could still sense that vampire bitch, Glinda. I growled, how long has he been seeing her? What does he see in her? Why doesn't he love me anymore? Tears streamed down my face, Marcella growled again, I looked over at her to see her fangs elongated, her eyes burning a dark crimson, she growled and lunged for the doors.

"You know you can't break them or go through them." I said looking back at the floor as my daughter tried.

"Trying dematerializing." Marcella ordered as she walked up to me, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Already tried it, can't be done." I said.

"So, you're just going to give up? Just sit there and drink?!" Marcella growled.

"What do you care? You'll probably just end up staying with your father and your lover, I'll go somewhere else...perhaps back to England." I said and took another swallow of the blood wine.

"Father did not leave you, he loves you." Marcella growled.

"I saw him kiss her, I saw how he looked at her, he loves her." I whispered, some tears escaping.

"You're pathetic." Marcella growled, I looked over at her.

"Excuse me?" I asked glaring at her.

"All you do is sit here, drinking away while whining that father doesn't love you when he loves you more then anything." Marcella growled.

"I am your mother and you should not talk to me in such away." I growled and stood up.

"Why not? You never do anything, never punish me, you're weak." Marcella growled, I growled at her.

"How dare you!" I roared.

"My Q-queen...what are we going to do?" Natalie muttered, I looked over at her, calming down a bit, I took another gulp of blood wine.

"Will you stop fucking drinking!" Marcella growled grabbing the bottle and slamming it onto the table that was near us.

"Wh-what?...Where...am I?" the human on the floor said finally awakening, I looked down at him, showing him my fangs, my demon growling, my stomach pained from hunger, I bent down with a growl and latched my fangs to his neck. The man started to scream, squirming and trying to push me off of him. "H-help!" He fisted my hair, he clawed at me, he punched at me but nothing worked, Marcella growled also and latched her fangs to his arm, he cried out more in pain. Natalie slowly started to crawl over and she latched her fangs to his shin, the man stopped his screaming and squirming, soft groans coming from him as he was weakened from blood loss.

The warm blood filling my mouth wasn't great, no other blood was better then Alucard's...I pouted, Alucard, my ex-lover...well he's still my Mate...he just had an affair and now I wait for this stupid bitches brother to show up. I ran my tongue along his wound, trying to lap up all the blood, my teeth sinking in farther so more blood would come up, I heard the crunching sound of bone as my fangs reached it. I started to purr, the taste of the human's blood was warm and satisfying, I could feel myself growing powerful, I could feel my familiars getting stronger. I felt a hand on my hair, playing with strands, twirling them around his fingers, I pulled away from the dead human, I quickly grabbed the two vampiress' and pulled them away trying to protect them from danger. I faced Alucard and glared at him, Natalie and Marcella got in crouch growling at the males before us, I hissed at Alucard.

"Seras." Alucard purred my name, his reply was another hiss, Manson walked passed Alucard and looked down at Marcella.

"Marcella." Manson whispered, giving her a small smile, Marcella's eyes turning blue, she stood up and ran over to Manson, she ran into his arms, he held her in a tight embrace, both purring. Natalie stood up happily, tears of joy, she wandered off to some of her male friends, I got out of my crouch and brushed passed Alucard, I walked back to the table where my bottle of blood wine waited, I picked it up and took a big gulp from it.

"Seras." Alucard whispered, my back to him, he brushed his hand along my shoulder, I growled at him and jumped far from him, I landed in a crouch on the window sill, I sat down and looked away from Alucard.

"Mother..." Marcella said, I didn't listen to her, I looked back at Alucard, my eyes burning a dark crimson.

"Where is she?" I growled.

"Who?" Alucard asked.

"Glinda." Marcella said rolling her eyes.

"Who?" Alucard asked.

"Don't defend her!" I growled looking away from him and taking another gulp of blood wine.

"You don't know..." Marcella said. "...Mother! Maybe it's something else! Perhaps she's a witch! Or something!" Marcella said happily. "I don't think father is having an affair with this woman!"

"Will everybody stop accusing me of me being with another woman!" Alucard growled, I looked back at Marcella.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I think that they were just un..." Marcella said but never finished, the silence was filled with beautiful music, a male singing, the note long and loud, I could sense that something was near...calling for me...wanting me to come to him. I purred and jumped from the window sill, Marcella and Natalie following me towards the doors.

* * *

"I think that they were just un..." Marcella said but never finished, I looked at her, she was in some sort of daze, her eyes blank, I looked up at my Draculina, she was the same way, the bottle falling from her hands and shattering when hitting the floor, I looked over at Natalie she was the same.

"Marcella?" Manson asked shaking her a little but she didn't even seem to notice.

"What's wrong with them?" One of the male vampires asked.

"I'm not sure." I said looking back up at Seras, Seras then jumped from the window sill, landing in the glass, I winced as I saw the glass pierce her bare feet, her white night gown had drops of blood wine on it. Seras, Marcella, and Natalie started to walk away towards the front doors. "Seras?" I followed after her, the others following as well.

* * *

My bare bleeding feet touched the green grass, the cool night air swooshing through my white blonde spikey hair, the moon light shining on my pale skin, but I didn't notice any of these things as I looked for the thing that was calling me. I needed to get to it, to be with it, he calls, I must come. Ahead of us, a few feet away was Alucard, grinning down at me like usual, all my anger seemed to have vanished, all I saw was my love, wearing his red Victorian coat like always, his crimson eyes burning. My love, my Alucard, I walked over to him, he brought an arm out, I took his hand and curled up in the crook of his arm, rubbing my head against his chest with a purr. I loved feeling his warmth, his love towards me, Alucard brushed my cheek a few times, he purred.

"Seras." Alucard purred.

* * *

I could hear the wind blowing through the leaves of the trees, I could hear the owls hooting around in their nests, I could hear the flapping of wings as bats flew away, but I didn't notice any of these things as I looked for the thing that was calling me. He spoke my name, whispering it, calling for me, I must come, he commanded it, now I must obey. Up ahead, a few feet away was Manson, he flashed his warm smile at me, I smiled up at him, his black eyes glinting, his black flowing a bit. Mother walked over to him, she curled up in the crook of his arm, I growled at her, Manson looked back at me as he stroked Mother's cheek, I calmed down, his eyes telling me not to worry. Seras moved to his chest, wrapping her arms around him, I walked over and curled up in the crook of his arm purring happily.

"Marcella." Manson purred.

* * *

I walked out to where the vampiress' walked out to, ahead was a man, he was tall, had black hair, was pale, his eyes glowed crimson, but he wasn't a vampire...at least not a true vampire, he was an artificial vampire. I growled as Seras reached out to him and curled up in the crook of his arm, he held her possessively, I then heard her purring. And they accuse me of being with another woman, but that thought left when Seras moved to his chest, wrapping her arms around him, and the other two curled up in the crook of his arms. I walked up closer to the artificial vampire, Manson and some of the vampires growling that his was not only touching the royal vampires but their female vampire.

"Who are you? What are you doing to my bride and daughter?" I growled, he looked back down at them.

"I have a lot of plans for them, but my main one right now..." the male said looking up at me. "is to torture you slowly." I grinned.

"Oh?" I asked, I heard Seras purr louder, rubbing her head against his chest like she did with me, I growled. "What are you doing?" I asked again.

"Simple, put them under my spell...just by singing a little song." The male said.

"A siren?" Manson asked.

"No, he's an artificial vampire, they must have upgraded them though." I said.

"Correct." The male said.

"You've come to torture me, but what's stopping me from killing you?" I asked, I took a step towards him, he quickly grabbed Natalie by the neck and snapped her neck, she grunted and then fell to the floor, his foot met her head and she died. Male vampires growled out in anger, I gritted my teeth and looked back up, he held Seras by the back of her neck, her eyes wide but she was still in a daze.

"For one, this." The male said.

"Alucard, stop being a bad boy and let my brother finish." A female purred, I looked to my left to see a blonde walking towards me, I growled at her. "Ew, naughty today, I see." She sang a little tune, I grabbed my head, it started to burn and ache, Manson and the other male vampires bent over as well, I then stood up, the pain leaving, but I couldn't move. It was like I was trapped, my body unwilling, I growled in anger that this has happened, how such a weak vampire had so much power over me. The female that I was assuming that was Glinda, the one my daughter spoke of, came over and rubbed her head along my chest.

"As I was saying, we just sing a little song." The male said, he looked back at Seras, his grip loosened but she went straight back to his chest as if he never harmed her, she purred and closed her eyes, relaxing. "They see what they most desire...what they love the most. Example..." He leaned down a bit, gripping Marcella and Seras' chin, they looked up at him happily. "What's my name, love?"

"Alucard..." Seras purred.

"Manson..." Marcella purred.

"See?" The male said.

"What do they see when they look at us?" I growled, the male looked back up at me and snickered.

"What they hate the most." The male smirked, he gripped their arms and turned them around roughly, they both grunted and looked at us, he leaned down next to their ears and whispered to them. "What do you see now, love?"

"Z-Zorin Blitz...I killed...how?" Seras whispered remembering what happened during the war.

"Sir Meredith." Marcella growled, he pulled them back into his arms, he put his nose to Seras hair and inhaled.

"Mmmm, she's going to be quite lovely." the male purred, I growled at him, he looked to Marcella, admiring her. "And this one...looks like she would be a good fuck." the male said looking back at me smirking, I growled.

"Lay a hand on my daughter or Draculina and I will torture you..." I growled but Glinda came up to me, putting a finger to my lips.

"Hush, love." Glinda said, my lips were then stuck together so I could speak no more, I watched as Seras moaned and leaned closer to the male, he brushed his lips against hers, she leaned up and kissed him.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review and vote. (Which new Hellsing story do you want next?)**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Andrew..." Glinda whined walking up to the male vampire that seated himself on my throne, on the floor next to his feet was Seras, she had her arms wrapped around his leg, nuzzling his knee as she purred away, his fingers playing with strands of her hair. Marcella sat upon his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder, she also purred away happily as he caressed her waist.

"What is it?" Andrew growled at his sister.

"You said that I can torture them!" Glinda growled as she folded her arms and glared at her brother.

"Patience, for now why don't you just go play with your toys, sister." Andrew ordered, Glinda pouted but did as she was told, she walked over to us, we were kneeled a few feet from the throne, stuck to our places by Glinda. She ran a hand through my hair, trying to anger me, I growled at her, she giggled and walked over to another male vampire to find play with. I could hear Manson growling beside me as he watched Marcella.

**You too have to wait. **I said in Manson's head as I watched my love show her affection towards this pathetic vampire, though I was quite touched that I was what she most desired, I couldn't help but be angry with her. It's not my Draculina's fault, I too, was under their damn spell, my heart pained as I saw her nuzzle his knee again, I watched as he played with her hair, I remembered all the times we laid in our coffins. I would hold her in my arms as she slept, my hands occupied as I twirled strands of her hair between my fingers.

I watched my little Seras, a smile upon her lips, I remembered earlier that night when I struck her, I...I didn't mean to do such a thing, I never wanted to hurt my Draculina. But when she started accusing me of being with another woman, it angered me, I acted before I thinking about it. All I could think was how could she accuse me? I loved her so much, love was to weak of a word to describe how I feel towards her, how can humans use one word to describe such a big, wonderful feeling towards one person.

**I'm so sorry, Seras. **I purred into her mind, Seras stopped what she was doing and opened her eyes, her crimson eyes glowing as she looked at me, she looked about confused, she looked up at Andrew.

"Master?" Seras purred, master, master, a word I haven't heard in years, I almost missed hearing the word from her lips, Andrew looked down at her, glaring at her, he fisted her hair and pulled her head back, she hissed in pain but didn't move. I growled at him for hurting my Draculina, he looked over at me, still glaring, he threw her to the side.

"Stop speaking to her." Andrew growled, Seras crawled back over to Andrew and curled back up against his leg, she looked at the floor sadly, Andrew put a hand on her head and went back to playing with strands of her hair, she went back to purring.

"Naughty, naughty." Glinda purred as she stalked back over to me, she kneeled down so we were about eye level, she cupped my cheek, the other petting my hair, I growled at her again.

"Get your damn hands off me, you wench!" I growled.

"Hush, love, hush." Glinda purred as she brushed her lips along mine, she put a hand to my head, my head started to ache again. "You will not speak again to that little bitch, seal your lips, she is not the one you love." Glinda purred in my ear, the pain left, I looked up, Seras was brushing my cheek, I gave her warm smile. She then wandered off towards the back where the other male vampires were, I looked back at Andrew, he still held my daughter close, when I looked down I saw the figure at his feet. I growled in anger when I looked upon Mina, how dare that bitch! I loved her and she gave me up to Hellsing! It was because of her that I was enslaved for one hundred years.

"Now, now, Sis." Andrew said looking down at me. "I said that I would like to torture him, how is this torturing him if he sees the one that he hates."

"I wanted my fun too." Seras pouted and wandered back over to me, she once more put a hand to my head and then Seras changed to Glinda, I growled at the vampire and pulled away from her touch.

"Seras!" I growled and looked back to Andrew to see Seras still curled up next to him, Andrew smirked, he threw Marcella off his lap, she fell to the ground hard, a grunt coming from her.

"Don't you touch her!" Manson growled, Andrew pulled Seras into his lap, he gripped the back of neck tightly, Seras panted scared but didn't move, he sniffed her neck.

"Lovely." Andrew purred and then bit deeply into her neck, I growled at him, my demon roaring that my Mate was bitten by another, Seras whimpered from the pain, Marcella growled, angry that Seras was getting all Andrew's attention. Marcella went to go lunge for Seras but Andrew brought out of his feet and kicked her in the stomach, she fell to the floor, Andrew then rested his feet on her back, using her as a foot stool.

"Stop!" I growled angry that my girls were being treated this way, Seras gripped his shirt, trying to get him off because he was taking to much, but he didn't move, he just bit down harder, Seras closed her eyes and fell unconscious, I roared at Andrew. He withdrew his fangs from her, she fell to the floor next to Marcella, blood trailing down her neck, she looked paler then usual, Andrew pulled Marcella back into his lap. He petted her hair, she moaned to him, she leaned down and kissed his neck, Andrew smirked at me again.

"She's quite lovely, why not just Mate with this one instead of that?" Andrew said kicking one of Seras' legs, a snarl came from me.

"She's my daughter, you sick bastard. Seras is my bride, and I will not have such filth touch either one of them." I growled, Andrew snickered.

"Really? How are you going to stop me?" Andrew purred as he went to Marcella's blouse, he slowly unbuttoned it and then her blouse fell to the floor, Marcella moaned from his touch.

"Marcella!" Manson growled. "Stop! I will fucking kill you! Stop!" Andrew just kept smirking, he groped one of her breast, I was beyond angry now, seeing my Draculina be drained of all her blood and now my daughter was about to get raped in some mind fucked way. I tried again to release this power Glinda had over me but nothing worked, her power was completely different from mine, something I didn't understand, something I couldn't break or escape from. Andrew ran his nails down Marcella's arms, Marcella arched her back with a moan, Andrew kissed her bare neck, he cupped her heat.

"Come on, love." Andrew purred sliding Marcella off his lap, he stood up, took her hand and started walking towards the doors when Glinda ran over to him.

"Wait, what should I do, brother?" Glinda asked, he looked down at her annoyed.

"I don't care, just bugger off." Andrew said pushing her away he then walked off with Marcella, Glinda sighed as she reclosed the doors to the throne room, she turned around and looked over the males, her eyes met mine, I growled at her.

"Jeez, Al, you can sure be harsh." Glinda said and stuck her tongue out at me, she sighed again and looked about the room, and then she found Seras, still unconscious, she smiled happily with a giggle, she skipped over to Seras and pulled her up in a sitting position, Seras' head hung.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I growled, Glinda just giggled again, and brought up one of Seras' hands, she snapped one of Seras' finger backwards, the finger bent the wrong way. Seras' eyes shot open and she screamed in pain, she went to go pull her hand back but Glinda got on top of her, Seras still weak from blood loss, Glinda kept snapping her fingers back until all her fingers were broken on one hand.

"Fun but not satisfying." Glinda pouted again as Seras cradled her wounded hand and breathed heavily.

"Get off me, you stupid bitch." Seras growled.

"Such a mouth on this one." Glinda purred, she broke Seras' hand, Seras winced and whimpered but kept glaring at Glinda.

"I said get off!" Seras growled, her shadows coming to life and Glinda flew across the room, Seras sat up with a growl, Glinda hit the wall and fell to the floor unconscious, Seras looked over at me she then calmed down and crawled over, her hand still against her chest protectively. "Alucard." Seras whispered, wrapping an arm around my neck, a few blood tears escaping, I rubbed my head against hers.

"It's alright, my dear." I purred to her, she pulled away and looked around.

"Where's Marcella?" Seras asked.

"You don't want to know." Manson said, I growled at him.

"Wh-what? Is she okay? Alucard, where is she?" Seras asked again.

"She's fine..." I whispered.

"Wha..." Seras said but Manson interrupted.

"Alucard, I think...I think that we can escape, the bitch is still out." Manson said gesturing his head towards Glinda.

"I've tried, this power is different, I can't break her spell." I growled annoyed.

"What can I do?" Seras asked, looking up at me.

"For starters, you can learn your place." Andrew growled and then slapped Seras across the face, she fell to the floor, I growled up at Andrew, all he wore was blank denim pants, his chest bare, I then knew what happened with Marcella, he smirked at me. "Want to keep fighting Alucard?" He slammed a foot onto Seras' stomach. "Please...do keep fighting." Andrew bent down and once again, fisted Seras hair, he pulled her up into a sitting position, she grunted and squirmed.

"Leave her alone, you wanted to torture me, leave her out of this." I growled at him, Andrew snickered.

"I am torturing you, you'll sit there and watch as I do whatever I want with your two girls. Beat them, fuck them, torture them, destroy them. I'll rule this land as you rot away in the dungeons, remembering all that's happened to you and had to watch. Maybe if you're lucky, you'll get lost in your insanity this time." Andrew said, he looked at Seras with a sick grin, he brushed her cheek. "Now, what have you done to my useless sister?" Andrew looked around for his sister and found her unconscious on the floor, he growled at Seras and gripped her neck. "Naughty, little girl." Andrew sing song.

Andrew threw her, she hit the wall with a grunt, landing a few feet from Glinda, Seras groaned and sat up, landing on the ground she accidentally landed on her injured hand, she cried in pain. I growled in anger, trying to escape my imprisonment but I still couldn't, I growled at Andrew as he stalked over to Seras.

"So weak." Andrew spat, picking Seras up by the back of her night gown and pulling her up in a standing position, she swayed on her feet, dizzy from blood loss. "Honestly, what do you see in her? Now, Marcella would make a fine Queen." Andrew pulled Seras over to me, making her kneel before me, she looked at the floor sadly, her hand was shattered, her fingers bent the wrong way, blood drizzled from her head and neck, and her lip was busted. Her crimson liquid stained her white night gown, I hated to see my Seras like this, I didn't want to see her like this, I wished for her suffering to end, I wanted to hold her, soothe her, love her. "Is this what you love?" Andrew whispered in Seras' ear, Seras' eyes wandered up to me, her breathing started to shake a bit.

"Alucard..." She whispered my name, Andrew let go of her, she went to go wrap her arms around me but then her eyes became wide and she backed away, her legs going to her knees as she started to rock back and forth, she stared at me with wide eyes. "He...he was just here...Alucard...where?" Seras looked at the floor and she grabbed her head, being cautious of her broken hand. "Am I mad?" Andrew kneeled before her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm here, love." Andrew purred, Seras looked up at him with a gasp and then wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Alucard." Seras whispered.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Alucard." Seras kept whispering, I grew angry, wanting my Seras back, Andrew helped Seras off the floor, he sat down on the throne and she sat upon his lap, looking like a lifeless doll. I heard moans and groans to my left, I looked to see Glinda awakening, she put a hand to her head, her eyes opened and she looked about, she then saw Seras and growled at her.

"Now, now, Glinda, calm yourself. I told you that you can have your fun some other time, but you decided to do it while she was unconscious, off the damn spell." Andrew hissed as he snapped one of Seras' fingers back in place, she jumped a little from the pain but remained still and silent, Glinda got up and slowly made her way to her brother.

"What was I suppose to do while you were fucking the girl? She's was lying there! Defenseless! I wanted to have my fun! That's why I came here in the first place, to prove that she's nothing, but here you are wanting to rule the damn land and make him go insane." Glinda growled while gesturing her hand to me.

"Glinda." Andrew growled as he snapped another finger in place, this time a small whimper came from Seras, Andrew sighed. "Fine, you want to have fun, knock yourself out, do whatever the fuck you want, just stay out of my way." Glinda pouted.

"We came here to have fun..." Glinda huffed.

"I know!" Andrew growled, snapping another finger back into place.

"My God, is that the only thing she can do is bitch? Because hearing her all day is torturous." Manson said rolling his eyes, Glinda hissed at him, Andrew snickered, he then picked up Seras' other hand, holding one of his fingers as he looked down at Manson.

"You seem like a rather strong vampire, have good taste." Andrew purred obviously thinking of Marcella. "Shall we point out all your flaws? One, you think that you're rather funny when you're an idiot." He broke one of Seras' fingers, Seras screamed.

"Master! What are you..." Seras screamed but he quickly covered her mouth and pulled her closer, she squirmed in his grasp, he held her second finger.

"Two, you can't protect yourself or get out of this little spell." Andrew purred in Seras' ear as he broke another finger, her scream muffled this time, he went to her third finger.

"Stop!" I growled at him, Andrew looked at me.

"Three, you can't protect your loved ones." Andrew purred as he brushed his lips along Seras' cheek, blood tears pouring down her face as he broke another finger, he went to her fourth finger. "Four..."

"Manson." Marcella whined walking into the throne room with nothing more but a button up black shirt, Andrew looked over at her with a grin, Marcella growled when she saw Seras upon his lap.

"Now, my Pet." Andrew purred as he threw Seras to Glinda, Glinda scoffed and held Seras up as Andrew got up and wandered over to the purring Marcella. I growled, how did this happen? Seras all broken and Marcella all horny. "I'll be right up." Andrew brushed his lips along Marcella's, he groped her ass, Marcella giggled and then skipped off happily, he turned back to Seras and Glinda.

"Now can I have my fun?" Glinda asked, Andrew walked over to them, a put a hand on Seras' head.

"Yes." Andrew hissed, Seras' eyes flickered open, she looked up at Andrew.

"Who the hell are you?!" Seras growled, Andrew gripped her throat.

"Behave yourselves." Andrew said as he looked at Seras to Glinda, he threw Seras back to Glinda and then walked off, Seras was limp, also unable to move, I hissed at Glinda for touching Seras.

"Really, Alucard? Don't you think that you would learn not to piss me off when I have your love right here?" Glinda asked dropping Seras to the floor, Seras was already breathing heavy, confused about things, not knowing what was going on. Glinda smirked down at Seras. "Now, what should I do with her?"

"Don't touch her!" Manson growled.

"What do you mean like this?" Glinda asked kneeling down and slowly twisting Seras' arm, Seras panted and whimpered, there was a loud crack noise and the room filled with Seras' screams as bone stuck out of her arm.

"Enough!" I growled.

"Or do you mean like this?" Glinda asked, her nails elongated and she put a nail to Seras' eye, slowly driving it in, Seras squirmed and cried, blood poured from her eye as it was pierced with the nail.

"Stop." Seras hissed.

"My, my what awful manner." Glinda growled as she shoved her nails into Seras' stomach, Seras gurgled and choked on her blood. "Treating a house guest as such."

"F-k you." Seras whispered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." Glinda said smirking, she leaned down closer to Seras.

"Fuck you." Seras growled and bit into her throat, Glinda screamed and tried to push Seras off, but Seras just bit down harder, drinking up the blood. Glinda growled and snarled at Seras, she finally pulled away, grabbing her neck, Seras' chin and lips covered with Glinda's blood, her fangs glinting in the light.

"God damn bitch!" Glinda screamed kicking the table in anger, she glared down at Seras and then kicked her in the ribs, I heard the sound of Seras' ribs cracking and breaking, Glinda then slammed her foot down on Seras' stomach repeatedly. "You stupid bitch!" She slammed her foot down on one of Seras' knees, snapping it back, Seras screamed, she slammed her foot down on Seras' already shattered hand, grinding her foot against her already broken fingers. "Uh, how much I fucking hate you!" Glinda fisted Seras' hair and pulled her up in a sitting position, pulling her head back painfully, Seras' gritted her teeth, and with her good eye she glared up at Glinda.

"Hate me? Then torture me, come on." Seras hissed. "I've had shit happen to me before, what you do will be nothing compared to that." Glinda gritted her teeth annoyed by my Draculina's words.

"You think that you're so tough? You're nothing, a weakling." Glinda growled, she then petted Seras' hair. "But I do know what will piss you off, _Seras._" Glinda stood up, smirking at Seras, she then walked over to me, I growled and hissed at her. "Calm down, love." Glinda put a hand to my cheek, Glinda formed into Seras, Seras was perfectly fine, no broken bones, her eye better, she wasn't bleeding, I purred, happy to see that my Draculina was perfectly alright. Seras cupped my cheek, I leaned into the touch.

"Al-Al-Alucard." Someone stuttered, I looked behind Seras to see Mina on the floor, she was beaten up pretty badly, her left eye bleeding, a broken arm, hand, five fingers broken, her knee snapped back, she was bleeding, I grinned, good, the bitch deserved it.

"Alucard." Seras purred my name, leaning down she kissed my along my neck.

"Alucard, it's not real." Manson growled at me, what does he mean it's not real?

"Stop!" Mina ordered, her eyes glowing a dark crimson, since when can she do that, I looked at her shocked as Seras wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed the side of my face. "Leave him alone?!"

"What are you going to do to stop me?" Seras purred as she kneeled down more and unzipped my pants, Mina snarled at her, her fangs elongated, Seras kissed me on the lips, then Mina's shadows came to life and shot out towards Seras.

"No!" I growled at Mina, baring my fangs at her, the shadows wrapped around Seras' limbs, I growled furious, Seras screamed in pain as the shadows burned her flesh, Mina arose, baring her fangs at Seras. Slowly, my vision started to blur and when it focused, instead of Mina standing there it was Seras, Glinda up in Seras' shadows, burning her flesh. Seras fixed her arm, twisting and snapping it back in place, she then snapped her knee back into place, she growled and fell to the floor from the pain.

"How?!" Glinda screamed, looking down at Seras with wide eyes. "How did you escape?!" Seras breathed heavily.

"You pissed me off." Seras growled, one of her shadows pulled at Glinda's arm until the whole limb came off, blood squirting and pouring everywhere, Glinda screamed in pain. "Try regenerating that." Seras hung her head, weak from blood loss and using her power, her shadows dying slowly, until Seras fell onto her side, too tired to do anything. Glinda fell to the floor, huffing and panting, she used her good arm to prop herself up and she glared at Seras.

"You fucking bitch!" Glinda growled as she looked at her side where her arm should be, blood still pouring from it. "I'm going to fucking kill you! You're fucking dead!" Glinda slowly got onto her feet, she dragged herself over to the table, never taking her eyes off Seras as she laid there. Glinda slammed her foot onto one of the legs of the table, easily breaking it, she picked up broken leg, she made her way over to Seras. I realized her intentions and started growling at her again.

"Don't you fucking dare! You kill her and I kill you!" I growled.

"Try and stop me, and even if you do kill me, it's worth it, killing this bitch." Glinda growled, she put the sharp point of the leg to Seras chest, over her heart.

"NO!" I shouted trying to break free once again but I couldn't, how did Seras escape? What did she do to escape this damn binding spell? I watched as Glinda slowly drilled the stake into Seras' chest, Seras started to scream, bringing one of her hands up, she tried to push Glinda away but she was too weak. Blood poured from Seras' chest, but before the stake could pierce Seras' heart, a hand came out and snatched the stake away from Glinda, Glinda glared up at Andrew.

"What are you doing?" Glinda growled as she stood up, Andrew threw the stake down and smacked his sister.

"Why are you trying to kill her?" Andrew growled.

"Hello?! Do you not see that I'm missing a bloody arm?!" Glinda growled gesturing to her shoulder, Andrew looked at it, he then pulled Seras up by her hair.

"What am I going to do with these bitches?" Andrew muttered to himself as he rubbed his forehead.

"Did I not please you?" Marcella asked looking sad, she still wore nothing more but that black button up shirt.

"You were wonderful." Andrew smirked, cupping her cheek, Marcella smiled happily, Manson growled, his eyes glowing a dark crimson.

"Brother, what are we to do with her? She broke the spell and attacked me." Glinda asked.

"What?!" Andrew growled, he lifted Seras up so they were eye level. "Are you sure?"

"Do I need to remind you once more that my arm is missing?" Glinda growled, Andrew thought the situation over, he then snickered.

"We won't have to worry about her for long, you'll have your fun and revenge." Andrew said.

"What are you planning, Andrew?" Glinda ask grinning, he looked to Marcella.

"If you say is true, then these two are quite strong vampiress', they will both make fine Queens, but which will be mine?" Andrew purred.

"Neither." I growled. "Seras is and will remain my Queen, Marcella is Mated with Manson and therefore makes her his Queen. Neither will be yours." I glared up Andrew.

"Is that so?" Andrew asked, he looked down at Seras, he stroked her cheek, she looked up at him.

"M-mas..." Seras mumbled, Andrew sat on the throne, setting Seras in his lap, he kept stroking her cheek which just made me furious.

"Make Master proud." Andrew purred baring his neck for her, Seras leaned over and bit into his neck, drinking up his crimson liquid, I growled, furious that my Mate drinks from another male vampire. Marcella stalked over and brushed her fingers through his hair, my demon roared, I saw red as Andrew moaned when Seras drank from him.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**The way the story is going, it's going to be ending soon, sorry. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Seras healed slowly, all of her bones back in place, her eye was completely healed and back to a dark crimson, Marcella was back in her regular wear, a short dark red skirt with vertical and horizontal black lines. A grey shirt but barely seeable with the black short sleeved coat and a dark red tie just stopping passed her breast, she wore black fingerless gloves, her arms folded and she glared at Seras.

"You don't know how long I wanted to kick your ass." Marcella hissed.

"Didn't seem like that every time I got your ass out of trouble." Seras said, the two circled each other.

"Still angry that I killed your human Master?" Marcella asked being sarcastic, she smirked at Seras. "She had it coming."

"How do you feel about killing those humans?" Seras asked reminding her of all the ones she killed.

"You're just angry that no one accepts you as a true vampire because you don't drink like a proper vampire." Marcella hissed, Seras growled and lunged for her, she pinned Marcella down, Marcella growled and squirmed beneath Seras. Marcella's nails elongated and she shoved them into Seras' stomach.

"Stop it, now!" I growled at the girls.

"Get ahold of yourselves!" Manson yelled. "You do realize that you're fighting each other?" They ignored us and proceeded to fight, Seras clawed at Marcella's face, Marcella punched Seras in the ribs, Seras' shadows came to life and wrapped around Marcella's limbs. Seras then gripped Marcella's throat, Marcella choked and squirmed, trying to escape the shadows. "Seras! Stop!"

"Yes, mother dear, why don't you be a good little girl and stop." Marcella purred, Seras broke one of Marcella's arms, Marcella screamed in pain, she growled in anger and sent her shadows after Seras, Seras flew backwards and was slammed against the wall. Marcella transformed into her black wolf, Seras' shadows disappearing, Marcella's glowing red eyes glared at Seras, vicious snarls coming from Marcella. Seras transformed into her white blonde wolf, they both growled at each other while circling each other.

They then both lunged, Marcella's claws scratching Seras' chest, Seras scratched at Marcella's shoulder, they both fell back to their feet and ran towards each other, barking madly and snarling. Seras bit into Marcella, Marcella yipped and bit into Seras' shoulder.

"Marcella! Seras! Stop!" I growled at them, Seras jumped away from Marcella, blood poured from Seras' shoulder, but Marcella's wound seemed worse, Marcella's paw was kept up, she couldn't put weight on it, blood poured from her wound, Marcella whimpered. Seras circled her, trying to weaken her daughter slowly so she could be an easy take out, just as Seras was behind her, Seras lunged for Marcella's back legs, she bit deeply into the heal, bone crunching, Marcella yipped again and tried to kick Seras in the face but it didn't work, Seras just growled and bit down harder making Marcella whimper in pain.

"Marcella!" Manson screamed. "Seras! Stop! Please, you're hurting her! Stop!" Seras pulled away, bringing a chunk of flesh out of Marcella's leg, Marcella fell over to her side yipping and crying. Seras circled her, huffing in anger, blood covered her muzzle, she bared her fangs at Marcella with a warning growl to stay down, her black nails making clicking noises as they hit the grey bricks of the floor.

"Get up, Marcella!" Andrew ordered, Marcella's ears flattening to her head, she whimpered again as she moved, Seras gave another warning growl, this time with a bark and a snapping of her jaws, Marcella whined and got up slowly, Seras snarled and lunged again. She bit the scruff of Marcella's neck, keeping her head down, Seras snarled again, warning her one last time to stay down, Marcella whined but didn't give up, she clawed at the side of Seras' face. Seras jumped back with a yip, Seras lightly pawed at her face where Marcella injured it, Marcella growled and lunged for Seras, she bit at Seras' ears, blood drizzling from her mouth as she did this, Seras yipped and tried to pull away.

"Marcella, I order you to stop this none sense! Marcella!" I growled, Seras finally pulled away, Seras lunged again, knocking Marcella off her feet, Seras clawed at Marcella's side and stomach, Marcella growled and swiped her black paws at Seras, she hit Seras in the face, Seras fell to the side. Marcella got back up and went to go lunge for Seras, but Seras quickly got up with a snarl and latched her teeth to Marcella's jugular, blood pouring from Marcella's neck, horrible pain cries came from Marcella. She yipped and whined and whimpered, Seras' ear flattened to her head from the horrible sound, a bark and another yip came from Marcella.

"Stop! NO! You're killing her! Let go of her, Seras! Stop! Please! Marcella!" Manson cried.

"Seras! You are killing our daughter!" I screamed, Seras seemed to snap out of it, hearing not only our words but Marcella's cries, she quickly let go, Marcella stumbled and then fell onto her side, Seras' ear flattened to her head again but this time scared. She crept over to Marcella and lightly nudged her head with the tip of her nose, blood gushed from Marcella's jugular, Seras licked it up, trying to heal her wound. Seras whined and kept nudging Marcella's head, she lightly pawed at Marcella's head, I growled in anger, my daughter wasn't moving or breathing, my demon roared and I saw red, wanting blood shed, wanting revenge, I broke free of the binding spell.

But just as I stood, Marcella attacked, Marcella latched her fangs onto Seras' throat, Marcella snarled viciously and bit down deeper, blood gushed from Seras' throat. Seras transformed back to her human form, her screams filled the room, she reached up and gripped Marcella's muzzle, trying to pry it open but Marcella just growled and bit down harder. My vision started to change on me, I grabbed my head and blinked a few times, when I looked down I saw that Marcella had Mina in her jaws, latched onto Mina's jugular, Mina screamed in pain, I grinned.

"Alucard! Stop Marcella! Save Seras!" Manson growled at me.

"Hold your tongue!" Seras hissed who stood next to Manson, I found it rather odd that she was missing an arm, when did this happen to my Draculina, who harmed her? I growled furious, perhaps it was Mina that harmed my loved one, it sounds like her to destroy my happiness, to destroy something I love dearly, that would also explain Marcella's wounds. Mina will pay for harming my girls, I growled at Mina who held out a bleeding hand to me, one of Marcella's paws on Mina's chest, holding her down. I gripped Mina's white night gown and lifted her off the ground, Marcella's withdrew her teeth from her jugular and growled up at me for taking away her prey.

"Al-ucard." Mina whined, I gritted my teeth, how dare she say my name, she comes here and harms my loved ones, I will not show her mercy, I slammed her back down on the ground, she grunted in pain.

"Alucard! What are you doing?!" Manson growled.

"Shut up!" (The one arm) Seras hissed again, I grabbed Mina's arm, the same one that's missing from Seras, I started to slowly twist it, breaking it, I could hear the sound of it snapping and crackling, I could hear it splinter, Mina screamed in pain, trying to pull away but I just pulled and twisted her arm the more she struggled. Marcella growled and lunged for Mina's leg, biting deeply into it, I heard bone crack as Marcella buried her teeth in Mina's shin bone, I grinned and slammed my foot onto Mina's other shin bone, snapping it in two, I purred happily to the sound of her pain.

"Alucard! Please!" Mina growled, it just infuriated me more, I buried my fangs into her wrist, drinking up her life source, I was surprised by her strength for she used her broken arm to try and push me away, but I just grabbed the damaged arm and started twisting it the other way, breaking the bone in other places, she screamed more. Marcella transformed back to her human form, she grinned down at Mina, blood tears stained Mina's face as she stared up at us, smalls sobs coming from her, Marcella gripped her throat and lifted her, she shoved her hand into Mina's chest, grabbing her heart. Mina grunted and gurgled on her blood, Marcella slowly twisted the heart, putting pressure on it.

"Stop!" Mina pleaded, closing her eyes from the pain. "Marcella! Please! Stop! I'm sorry!" I didn't listen to her pleas or apologizes as I grabbed the stake from earlier, the one Glinda tried to kill Seras with. I walked back over to Mina, she looked at the stake wide eyed, she breathed heavily and shook her head, more blood tears pouring down her face. "Please! Alucard! No!"

"Alucard! Don't!" Manson growled, why is he yelling at me? Does he not know who she is? Does he not know how she ruined my life? I'll teach him respect later, teach him a few things, especially to who he's talking to. I drove the stake into Mina's heart, her eyes became wide, she gasped for air, blood poured from the hole in her chest, Mina shuttered as she looked at the hole, she looked up at me, once again reaching a bloody hand to me.

"Alucard." Mina whispered, Marcella dropped her to the floor, a pool of blood surrounded Mina.

"Alucard! It's Seras! You're killing Seras!" Manson cried out.

"I said shut the fuck up!" (The one arm) Seras growled and kicked Manson in the stomach, I was happy with this but...Seras has never harmed Manson, she liked Manson...a lot, she saw him a part of the family and would never harm him...is what Manson is saying true? What trickery is this? What is he saying? That I'm killing Seras when I can see for myself that this is Mina. But Mina...didn't know me as Alucard, only Dracula...she had died long before I got the name Alucard, the name given to me by Arthur Hellsing, Sir Integra's father. I looked at Mina, as she bled...this...can't be...Mina. Mina...died years ago, I looked back at the one arm Seras, and Seras isn't like this...she never lost an arm and she doesn't grin in such a sick way, liking to see someone tortured. I shook my head, my senses coming back to me, remembering what happened over the last few minutes, I looked back down to see Seras with a stake through her heart.

"Seras!" I yelled, kneeling before her, I took her hand, but just then she turned to dust, I held a small pile of her dust in my hand, I looked at it, not believing what I was seeing...what I was holding. My Mate...I felt incomplete, I felt alone in the world...lost...empty.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The dust slid between my fingers, falling to the floor, I clenched my hand, a low angry growl came from me as my fist shook, my nails driving into the palm of my hand until it bled. I heard Marcella breathing heavily, I could smell her blood tears as she also came back to her senses, realizing that she just killed her mother. I stood up, my fangs elongating, I could feel that everybody feared me right now but I could careless, I just wanted blood shed, I just wanted to hear our enemies scream as I tore them apart, for fucking with our heads, for making me kill my Mate.

"Glinda! Control him! Fast! Now!" Andrew yelled as he panicked, he stared up at me with wide eyes, I heard Glinda whimper in fear, my vision started messing with me again, I breathed heavily.

"Alucard, hush, love, hush, I'm here." Seras purred, I turned towards the one arm Seras, she wasn't going to trick me again, my Seras was dead, I stalked over to the false Seras, she shook in fear. I fisted her hair, she whimpered, I brought her closer with a growl, my body crushed against hers, I stroked her cheek, tears slid down her face.

"You call yourself Seras, you look like my Seras, you feel like my Mate, but you are not." I growled, I gripped her hair tighter, she gasped. "You dare call yourself Seras? You dare look like my Mate, you dare come here..." A blood tear slid down my face. "and kill my Draculina?"

"Alucard, I..." The false Seras started but I stopped her, my hand going over her mouth.

"Hold your tongue, _my dear_." I growled as another tear escaped, sliding down my cheek, I slammed her against a wall, it was just harder to hurt her since she looked so much like my Seras, but I just grew angrier that she looked like my Seras. I gripped her throat, it crunched beneath my hand, she gurgled and choked.

"Alucard." Andrew growled, I turned around to see him standing over Marcella, Marcella was on her knees by the pile of dust, blood tears pouring down her face as she still breathed heavily, Andrew petted Marcella's hair. "Remember that I have another one..." but before he could finish, Marcella growled at him, she grabbed his arm, stood up and twisted his arm to his back, she then slammed her foot into his back so he fell to his knees and dislocated his arm. Andrew screamed in pain as Marcella pulled his arm a bit with another growl, her foot digging into his spine, I smirked.

I turned back to the false Seras, she looked up at me with Seras' original sky blue eyes, I growled, I brought my thumbs down into her eye sockets, she screamed in pain as blood rushed from her eyes, her one hand gripping my wrist.

"G-Gl-Glinda!" Andrew screamed. "Stop!"

"Andrew! Help!" The False Seras cried, she fell to her knees, gasping and crying, I slapped her across the face, she fell to the floor, I slammed my foot onto her throat, her hand came up and gripped my boot, she squirmed. I couldn't control my breathing, I couldn't control my anger, I couldn't control my tears that I tried to hold back, I bent down and gripped her throat, I got on top of her to hold her still, she still squirmed and struggled, I stroked her cheek and ran my hand along her side to her waist.

"You're not Seras." I whispered, my voice shaky a bit, I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and lifted her, she gasped and cried still, I fisted her hair as I looked upon her, the creature looked just like my Seras, the same skin tone, the same kind of hair, the same smell, she sounded and felt just like her but she was not her. "You're not my Seras." I whispered, my fangs elongated, I bit deeply into her neck, she cried out in pain and tried to push me off of her but I didn't even budge.

* * *

Andrew watched in horror as he watched his sister die in front of him, my father drinking deeply from her, the false Seras turning back into the form of Glinda, she became limp in father's arms. Andrew struggled a bit, I pulled on his damaged arm with a growl, he violated me, fucked with my mind, tortured and beat my mother, tortured my father, and eventually had father and me kill my mother. Father dropped the corpse, he breathed heavily, blood drizzling down his chin, his eyes glowing a dark crimson, I could feel his pain, his anger, his sadness, I sniffed as blood tears slid down my face again, I could hear the male vampires growling beside me as they rose, the binding spell finally broken.

"Marcella! Marcella!" Andrew screamed trying to get me back under his spell, he struggled in my grasp as father rose with a low growl, glaring down at Andrew, the males came forth, I kicked him forward. He landed on his face, his damaged arm limp, lying on the floor next to him as he looked up at father and the other male vampires, I stepped back, not wanting to have anything to do with this. I was tired of Andrew and his damn sister, I was tired to deaths, first with Sir Integra, then the soldiers at Hellsing manor, then with mother, I didn't want to keep losing people. I sniffed again and ran out of the room, this time, for once, I was being weak, not wanting to hear the screams of our enemy, not wanting to see his death, not wanting to be there where mother had died just a few minutes ago.

I ran down a few corridors and then fell to the floor, to upset to go on, I let the tears flow down my face, I put my head in my hands and cried harder, I clenched my hair and let out a cry. The corridors echoed with the sound of Andrew's screams, his cries, I covered my ears and closed my eyes tightly, letting out loud cries, I rocked myself back and forth, but all I could hear was his screams...her screams, the way she looked at us when we killed her. The way she reached out towards us for help, the way she pleaded, her own family, her own daughter and Mate killed her...

"Oh God!" I cried, I fell to my side. "I'm so sorry! Mother...mommy...I'm sorry, I'm sorry." My nails dug into the side of my head as I cried, trying to get the image of Mother's death out of my head, blood tears streamed down her face, poured from her wounds, I buried my fangs into her jugular. I could still taste her blood, I could still hear her cries, I could still feel her shake in my grip, I could still feel the way her heart pounded against my hand, I could still feel the force of the stake entering her chest and piercing her heart. I sat up and shuttered, I rocked back and forth again, the cries of pain from Andrew died down, I could still feel father's anger and pain, I could feel Manson's sadness and anger.

I felt arms go around my shoulders, I looked up with a gasp, father was kneeled beside me, for once he was expressionless, he showed his sadness, his pain as he looked at me, a blood tear trailing down his face. I leaned into father's chest, he wrapped his arms around me, I curled up in his lap and let the tears fell, my sobs echoing through the corridor as I cried. Father rocked us back and forth as he tried to soothe me, his chin resting on the top of my head, I clenched his shirt as my blood tears soaked it.

"You guys didn't know..." Manson said who stood over us, he kneeled down and rubbed my back.

"It still happened, we killed her." Father growled, his embrace tightening.

"...I knew..." I whispered, my eyes wide and my voice shaky, a shivery gasp coming from me. "I knew, I saw her as her...and I still did it...I still murdered her...I killed my own mother."

"You were being controlled, you thought that you wanted to please him...you weren't able to think of your actions." Father spoke softly. "It wasn't your fault."

"I do not want to hear whose fault is was, I still killed her..." I growled.

"You were not the only one who...killed her." Father spoke, I shuttered in his arms, I could feel more tears coming, I closed my eyes tightly and clenched his shirt.

"I don't want to hear anymore." I cried. "No more."

"Andrew is still alive." Father purred in my ear, my head shot up with a gasp, I looked up at him wide eyed, his hand went to my head, lightly petting my hair, I looked away, my eyes glued to the floor as I breathed heavily. "I left him alive for you, the way he treated you and your mother, you should be the one that gets revenge for the both of you two."

"W-where is he?" I growled.

"The throne room." Father said kissing the side of my head, I stood up and walked down the corridor, wiping my tears away with a sniff, my eyes glowed a dark crimson, I was so angry, I barged into the throne room, closing the large wooden doors behind me. Andrew was chained to the wall upside down, but I was surprised to see him skinned from the waist up, his skin nailed to a burning torch, the smell of his skin burning filled the room I could hear it sizzling as it turned black. On the brick floor laid a hot iron poker, Andrew had his mouth open but no sound came out, I looked closer and saw that they burned his larynx (Voice box). He looked up at me wide eyed, his eyes pleading me to end his pain, to end his suffering, but I wasn't going to show him any mercy.

I walked over to him, he shook more and more with every step I took, I slid one of my nails along the muscle of his stomach, some of the muscle tearing, I held out my hand and a knife appeared, he looked at it scared. I kneeled down so I was to his chest, I put my hand on his waist, looking over the muscle to see where to cut, he shook his head, not wanting me to do it. I put the blade to his muscle and slowly pierced him, he opened his mouth in a scream, but the room still silent as I started to slice off apart of his muscle, blood leaking everywhere, I tore the rest of the muscle off and threw it behind me carelessly, I grabbed one of his arms, all of his veins seeable to me, I put my blade to his wrist and slowly followed one of the blue veins, he squirmed and struggled but I just gripped his wrist tighter and shoved my blade more into his vein.

I threw his arm to the side, I glared down at him as he cried, the salty tears burning as they dripped to the floor, I looked at the blood that coated my knife, I licked up the blood, the knife slicing my tongue but I ignored the pain. I put my blade to his chest and as I slowly rose my blade sliced up his body, stopping at his pants, I unzipped his pants, his cock free, he looked up at me scared, I smirked down at him as I gripped his cock, and in one swift move I chopped it off, blood pouring from his groin area. I kneeled down again, gripping the back of his neck, I purred as my shadows came out and curled around his limbs, burning him, some slicing his muscle, I drilled one of my tendrils into his eyes. Other tendrils entering his ears and exiting from his mouth and nose, he twitched and struggled but couldn't escape.

I once more put my blade to his chest and slowly started cutting him, slicing the muscle off, after a few minutes of slicing and cutting I cut a hole in his chest, his heart thundering away. I put the blade to the arteries and started sawing them, he kept (silently) screaming and struggling, trying to get away from the blade, I cut the last artery and pulled his heart from his chest, the small organ lying in the palm of my hand. Beat, beat...Beat, beat...Beat...Beat, beat...beat...beat...be...the heart was still, I looked at Andrew, his eyes still wide and open but he no longer breathed or moved, he was dead. I stood, the heart and knife clenched in my hands, blood tears sliding down my cheeks, I walked out of the room, father and Manson waiting outside for me. I dropped the heart and knife, the knife falling to the floor with a clank, I looked up at father and Manson, they stared at me concerned.

"I need to be alone." I whispered and then in a blink of an eye, I was gone, nothing more but a black lightening strip as I shot down the hall and out a window, feeling the cool night air, I took a deep breath and flew away into the night.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I was far from home, I was over in Belarus, somewhere in the woods, not sure which town I was in but I didn't care as I walked, trying to get my mind off things but I just couldn't. I folded my arms and breathed in the night's air, the moon shining down on me, father and Manson are probably worried but I could careless, I just needed sometime alone. What was I thinking? How could I do it...and so easily? All that anger, where did it come from? Yeah, I used to get mad at her, but not enough that I wanted to kick her ass. I sighed, what will I do now? Mother is gone, how can I live with myself? Knowing what I did. How does Manson feel about it? What about father? How is he doing?

* * *

I sat on my throne, my eyes glued to the floor as a blood tear trailed down my cheek, what have I done? I killed my bride, my Mate, my Seras. Damn Glinda and Mina, all that anger building up towards Mina for years, and then Glinda comes along and uses that against me, making me kill my Seras. Where was Marcella? She's been gone for the passed week, Manson has been out searching for her...or at least I think he is, I haven't spoken to anybody since Marcella left, is she okay? Is she injured? Is she dying somewhere? Is she planning to kill herself? Also taking her from my life? No! I can't have Marcella taken from me as well! I need to find her! But then a cold hand rested upon mine, I gasped recognizing the familiar touch, I looked up to see Seras.

"Alucard." Seras purred, her night gown was covered in her blood, a stake sticking out of her chest, blood tears trailed down her face, she stroked my cheek, I just stared at her wide eyed.

"S-S-Seras." I whispered.

"Why?" Seras asked. "Why did you do it?"

"Seras...I...I'm sorry!" I muttered grabbing her hand but she disappeared, I looked around, slowly rising from my throne, she appeared next to me, not bothering to look at me this time.

"You killed me, Alucard." Seras whispered, she looked up at me, her blue eyes sparkling but they were full of sadness. "Why? Didn't you love me?"

"I do! I do love you!" I purred as I reached for her again but she once again disappeared before I could touch her. "S-Seras."

"Help." Seras gasped, I looked over to see her lying on the ground in a pool of blood, her bloody hand stretched out, a sign for help, she coughed up some blood, blood gushing from the hole in her chest. I fell to my knees near her, blood tears trailing down my face.

"Please stop...you can't be here...you're not." I whispered grabbing my head in anger and sadness, Seras slowly shifted her head so she was looking at me.

"I'm not here? But I've always been here, I've always been here for you, I was always yours...and you killed me, murdered me happily." Seras said. "Our little girl killed me, our Marcella murdered me, Alucard."

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, I blinked but she was gone.

"How can you live with yourself?" Seras growled, I shifted my head to see her standing behind me, her fists clenched, her eyes glowing a dark crimson, she glared down at me, I kneeled before her, looking at the floor.

"I don't know." I whispered.

"You are a monster!" Seras growled.

"I know." I whispered.

"You deserve to live for eternity, you deserve to live with this pain for eternity." Seras growled.

"...I know." I whispered again.

"I hate you." Seras hissed, my heart was completely broken now, I let the tears fall, not caring for my weakness.

"Hate me, but I will never stop loving you." I whispered to her, she then disappeared.

"Why?" Seras whispered, I looked back over to see her lying in a pool of blood again, blood drizzling from her lip, she slowly closed her eyes as she died. "Why Alucard? Why did you do it?" She died, her body turning to ash, I put my hand to the ash, letting it slide through between my fingers, the ash disappeared.

"Seras..." I whispered.

* * *

I stood on the roof of the castle, looking over the land, I breathed heavily as I tried to feel Marcella but she blocked me from her mind so I was unable to find her, I growled annoyed. I needed to find her, I felt that I should be there for her, comfort her, she thinks that it's all her fault, but that's not true, it was Andrew and Glinda, it's their fault that Seras is dead. Seras, I always liked her, she was so nice, so caring and loving, she accepted me, she kind of reminded me of my mother, I stopped, sadness taking over again when thinking about Seras. Why did Seras had to die? Why? Those bastards! What did they have against her? Why did they hate her so? Why did they hate Alucard? Why did Seras die? I shook my head, trying to clear my head, I jumped from the roof and ran, once more looking for Marcella, wanting to comfort my Mate.

* * *

I put my head in my hand, closing my eyes, that wasn't Seras.

"How could you say such a thing, Alucard?" Seras said as she rested her bloody hands on my shoulders. "I am your Seras, my Mate."

"You're not Seras." I growled.

"Nor was I Mina but you still killed me." Seras growled as she pulled away from me in disgust.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"How did it feel to kill me, Alucard? Did you like my blood on your hands? Did you like how you forced the stake into my heart, watch me as I slowly died?" Seras growled.

"I'm sorry." I whispered again as a tear slid down my cheek.

"I thought you loved me." Seras said sadly.

"I love you." I whispered looking up at her, blood tears slid down her face. "I will always love _you_, Seras Victoria." I purred as I stood up and walked over to her, I put my hand to her cheek, she was so cold, so pale. She glared up at me and then before I knew it she was bringing her arm up and staked me in the heart. I felt the horrible pain as it pierced my heart, I could feel the warm blood spill out, I gurgled and looked down at Seras who was smirking.

"Woops, sorry. I didn't realize you were Alucard." Seras purred, my eyes shot open, I looked down to see no Seras, no stake in my heart, no blood, no pain, nothing. I breathed heavily for a few seconds as I stared at the spot Seras was standing in, I then knew that I was going mad, the thought of Seras dying, the thought of killing my own Mate, will haunt me forever. I fell backwards onto my throne, I once more put my head in my hand, trying to control my breathing, trying to control my feelings, trying to control my thoughts. But I couldn't, my breathing was out of control, all I could feel was sadness and anguish, all I could remember was killing Seras, the image of her angel face as I staked her, the way the blood flowed out of her as she slowly died a painful death.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

**I know, I know (Bloody hell) another short chapter but I thought that it wasn't fair that you guys wait so long for one fucking chapter so here. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Humans,**

**Okay, okay, I have something to tell you...but you can't get mad at me...I'm just fucking with you again, do you honestly think that I would kill off Seras...again?! At least I brought her back as a reincarnation but just killing her off and having Alucard and Marcella like that is just too cruel...= D**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Alucard! It's Seras! You're killing Seras!" Manson cried out.

"I said shut the fuck up!" (The one arm) Seras growled and kicked Manson in the stomach, I was happy with this but...Seras has never harmed Manson, she liked Manson...a lot, she saw him a part of the family and would never harm him...is what Manson is saying true? What trickery is this? What is he saying? That I'm killing Seras when I can see for myself that this is Mina. But Mina...didn't know me as Alucard, only Dracula...she had died long before I got the name Alucard, the name given to me by Arthur Hellsing, Sir Integra's father. I looked at Mina, as she bled...this...can't be...Mina. Mina...died years ago, I looked back at the one arm Seras, and Seras isn't like this...she never lost an arm and she doesn't grin in such a sick way, liking to see someone tortured. I shook my head, my senses coming back to me, remembering what happened over the last few minutes, I looked back down to see Seras with a stake through her heart.

"Seras!" I yelled, kneeling before her, I took her hand, Seras gasped for air as blood poured out of her wound, her hand squeezing mine, she then slowly started to close her eyes. "No!" I growled at her.

"Please! No!" Marcella cried, blood tears running down her face as she cried hard, she grabbed her head and looked away, I pulled Seras into my lap, cradling her in my arms, petting her hair.

"It's alright, Seras, I'm here." I whispered to her, I pulled the stake from her heart and threw it, she was becoming so pale, her breathing shallow, I could hear her heart but...it was so faint. Beat...Beat...Be...Beat...be...Beat. Seras looked up at me, her crimson eyes sad, I cupped her cheek, holding her close to my chest. "Please, Seras, please." I whispered. "Don't die." I brought my wrist to her mouth, she opened it but she was too weak to bite down hard enough, I scraped my skin again her fangs, blood spilled out and into her mouth.

Once more she tried to close her eyes but I gripped her arm, almost punishing her if she did, but this time she didn't even seem to notice, as she slowly started to slip away. Seras' head fell to the side, hitting my chest with a small thud, she felt so cold, as cold as the dead, I shuttered as I looked down at my dead bride. I gripped her arm, my nails piercing her skin and blood slid down her pale arms, I stroked her cheek for the last time before setting her on the hard, cold floor, I stood up.

"Glinda! Control him! Fast! Now!" Andrew yelled as he panicked, he stared up at me with wide eyes, I heard Glinda whimper in fear, my vision started messing with me again, I breathed heavily.

"Alucard, hush, love, hush, I'm here." Seras purred, I turned towards the one arm Seras, she wasn't going to trick me again, my Seras was dead, I stalked over to the false Seras, she shook in fear. I slapped her across the face, she fell to the floor with a grunt, she looked up at me with wide eyes, I slammed my foot onto her stomach with a growl.

"You are not _my_ Seras!" I growled at her, baring my fangs, I brought my hand over her mouth to muffle her cries, she squirmed and slammed her fist against my chest and arm. I brought her up so she was a foot off the ground, I growled at her again, my crimson eyes burning like Hell's fiery pits.

"Alucard." Andrew growled, I turned around to see him standing over Marcella, Marcella was on her knees by Seras' body, a shaky hand coming down and brushed across Seras' cheek, blood tears pouring down her face as she still breathed heavily, Andrew petted Marcella's hair. "Remember that I have another one..." but before he could finish, Marcella growled at him, she grabbed his arm, stood up and twisted his arm to his back, she then slammed her foot into his back so he fell to his knees and dislocated his arm. Andrew screamed in pain as Marcella pulled his arm a bit with another growl, her foot digging into his spine, I smirked.

I looked down at the pathetic artificial vampire as tears streamed down his face from the pain, I started to crush Glinda's skull, she screamed and kicked but I ignored her as I stared at her brother. Andrew looked up at us with wide eyes as he watched his sister die, her skull finally splintered and cracked, she died instantly, I dropped her body to the ground as her blood covered my hand.

"G-Glinda." Andrew whispered as he looked at his sister's corpse, the male vampires finally arose, growling, they were severely pissed and we surrounded Andrew. "Marcella...Marcella." He cried to my daughter to save him, she kicked him forward in disgust, the 'vampire' fell onto his face, Marcella walked over to Seras' body and pulled her away from the male vampires. The Castle was filled with Andrew's cries of pain as we skinned him alive, I dug my nails until his seeable muscle, but this time no cries for I had burned his larynx (Voice box), I smirked satisfy, I then threw him to the floor.

"Impale him, feed him to the birds, I don't care just get him the fuck out of here." I growled as I turned away from him, I turned to the corpse and Marcella as the male vampires dragged him out of the throne room. I kneeled to I was at Marcella's eye level, but she didn't look at me as she stared at Seras, blood tears still sliding down her cheeks, I wiped one away. I heard Manson sigh behind me, he then walked over and wrapped an arm around Marcella's shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"...I've had so many dreams...about you three dying..." Marcella whispered, not looking away from Seras. "I-I never thought it would happen, I never thought mother would...die." More tears trailed down her face, she sniffed while looking up at me. "Please don't die..." She cried, I cupped her cheek.

"I won't be leaving you anytime soon, little one." I said, my eyes wandered to Manson who was looking down at Seras curiously.

"Shou...shouldn't she have turned..." Manson said but before he could finish Seras shot up taking in a deep breath, her eyes wide and frightened.

* * *

Things were dark, there was a horrible pain in my chest, I couldn't think straight and I felt really light as if I was nothing, was this some dream? Am I sleep? No, I wasn't asleep...what is this? Where am I? I then felt as if I couldn't breath, I tried so hard but there was nothing, what the fuck is happening?! I started to panic, wanting to claw at my throat, wanting to move around, wanting to breath but I couldn't do anything, do I even have a body? Am I even anything? But the more I fought for the precious air, the more I fought to feel and move, the more I received, I started to feel warmth, somebody was holding me. I then felt my heart start to pound, the pain in my chest becoming worse, now all I need is the air, it felt like my lungs were going to explode if I didn't get the air soon. I need to wake up! I need to! I want to!

I then shot up, taking in a deep breath of the precious, amazing, air, my eyes wide. The room was a bit bright, my memories started to flood back to me, I started to remember everything. Marcella's fangs in my jugular, Alucard staking me, but before I could think or do anything else I was being attacked, I gasped and realized that I was being hugged. I looked to see Alucard, Marcella, and Manson hugging me, I just sat there, not sure what to do, I was still rather confused, but...oddly...I wasn't...angry. I was just sad but yet happy to see them, to see that they're okay, to see that nobody else was harmed. I wrapped my arms around them, crying silently in Alucard's shoulder as he purred away happily.

* * *

**The End**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**I will go back to writing Alucard's Toy Version 2 and Seras and Integra: Hellsing Videos. **

**Vampire from Hell!**


End file.
